Tan enamorados
by Hiro Black
Summary: Leanlo y dejen rr SR


**Tan enamorados**

Hola! Bueno, este es un songfic, contiene Slash, si son homofóbicos, pues, que lastima, se tendrán que retirar, sino, disfruten de este hermoso fic, hecho con mucho cariño (Que sentimental u.u). SB-RL. Sirius y Remus no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling y Tampoco la canción, esta es de Ricardo Montaner.

---------

**_Quizás te puedas preguntar _**

**_Que le hace falta a esta noche blanca _**

**_A nuestras vidas que ya han vivido tanto _**

**_Que han visto mil colores de sabanas de ceda._**

Sirius Black, seguía prófugo, y Remus Lupin vivía en una casita muy apartada de la civilización. Remus tomo una foto de cuando era chico, allí estaba James, Lily, Peter y su gran amor, Sirius.

Recordaba cuando habían tenido su primera cita, aunque no exactamente era la misma cita que Sirius tenía con chicas. A las mujeres les daba algún regalo, algo con detalles, a Remus se lo comía a besos en la cama donde planeaban pasar la noche.

Se conocían tanto y habían estado tantas veces juntos, por tantas camas ambos se la pasaron amándose, tantas sabanas de ceda fueron testigos de su amor. Y aun así, aunque lejos están ahora, Remus estaba atado a Sirius, ya que el hombre lobo solo se entrega a su pareja, con la que pasa toda su vida.

****

**_Y cuando llueve, te gusta caminar _**

**_Vas abrazándome, sin prisa aunque te mojes _**

**_Amor mío, lo nuestro es como es _**

**_Es todo una aventura, no le hace falta nada_**

Recuerdo 

Remus y Sirius solo tenían 16 años, y caminaban por los hermosos patios de Hogwarts. Y fue en ese instante cuando empezó a llover. Una llovizna ligera, tierna, como roció cayendo del cielo, aun así, los enamorados no se separaron, por más lluvia que haya, no se separaban.

- Remus, estas temblando, ¿Tienes frío? Podemos regresar al casillo si quieres- Dijo Sirius abrazando más a Remus.

- Mientras estés a mi lado Paddy, no tendré frío- Dijo abrazándose más al animago.

Sirius se detuvo y se sentó en el suelo, Remus lo imitó y se acostó en el pasto verde que traía consigo unas pequeñas gotitas de lluvia.

- Sabes Remus, me encanta todo de ti, pero lo que más me gusta es que puedo hacer travesuras contigo- Lo besa en los labios.

- Si, nuestra vida es una aventura Sirius- Dijo abriendo sus ojos y mostrándole a su amor esos dorados soles.

- Nunca te dije lo hermoso…-Dijo quitándole algunos mechones de cabello que descansaban en los ojos del licántropo-…que son esos dos soles.

- ¿Mis ojos? ¿Soles?

- Si, esos preciosos soles, que siempre estarán fijos en mis cielos…- Dijo mostrándole el azul cielo de sus hermosos ojos.

- Te amo Sirius.

- Y yo a ti Remus.

Fin del Recuerdo 

**_Y estoy aquí, tan enamorado de ti _**

**_Que la noche dura un poco más _**

**_El grito de una ciudad _**

**_Que ve nuestras caras la humedad _**

**_Y te haré compañía más allá de la vida _**

**_Yo te juro que arriba te amare más _**

**_Tan enamorados y así. _**

**_La noche dura un poco más_**

Otra vez la tristeza invadió al lupino, al recordar que cuando despertaba su cabeza siempre estaba apoyada en el pecho de su amante. Que siempre cuando llovía caminaba como sino pasara nada, y que la gente bajo sus paraguas los miraban. Estaban enamorados, siempre lo estuvieron, y siempre se lo demostraron, tanto en la cama como dándose besos en la mañana, o cuando comían, se veían de lo más tiernos.

**_La mañana nos traerá _**

**_Un canto nuevo de pájaros alegres _**

**_Amor mío, así es la vida juntos _**

**_Dos locos de repente, sonriéndole a la gente _**

**_Que los ve pasar_**

Si, como lo decía su nombre "Lunático" es que era un poco loco, pero esa locura era por el amor y pasión que sentía por su amigo Sirius Black. Y que se fue trasformando en verdadero amor a medida que se acercaban más.

- Te amo tanto Sirius………

**_Tan enamorados y así. _**

**_La noche dura un poco más _**

**_Viajar a tu lado en el tren _**

**_Un sueño difícil, de creer _**

**_Poco a poco el abrazo, boca a boca al espacio _**

**_Aliento y suspiros tibios anochecer_**

Recuerdo 

Remus subió los escalones, muy rápido, entro al cuarto y busco con desesperación algo en su valija, Recordó que en el tren a Hogwarts, Sirius le había obsequiado un pañuelo, y ese fue el pañuelo de la suerte porque desde que lo vio en el tren, se enamoro de él y todo lo que paso después fue gracias al pañuelo. Alguien rodeo su cintura y la estrecho contra un cuerpo caliente. Remus se asusto y al dar vuelta se tranquilizo.

- Sirius.

- Remus, ¿No me vas a abrazar?- Dijo haciendo puchero de niño chiquito.

- Oh, claro Paddy- Lo abrazo.

- Ahora dame un beso.

Se acercaron y se besaron intensa y dulcemente. Sirius bajo sus besos al cuello blanco del rubio, y se oyó un suspiro, poco a poco las prendas perdieron protagonismo, y pasaron a una de las tantas noches que habían tenido a partir de su tercer año.

Fin del Recuerdo 

**_Tan enamorados y así. _**

**_La noche dura un poco más _**

**_Viajar a tu lado en el tren _**

**_Un sueño difícil, de creer._**

Y así recordando la primera vez que viajo al lado de Sirius en el tren, cuando eran apenas unos crios de 11 años, se durmió felizmente, pensando que algún día se le volvería a presentar la oportunidad de volver a encontrarse con su amado, por más traidor, aun lo amaba. Pero debía dormir bien, ya que este año daría clases de DCAO en Hogwarts.

Mientras Sirius Black, miraba por la ventana, dormir al amor de su vida. Unas lágrimas cayeron antes que Sirius, luego de ver a Harry tomar el autobús noctámbulo, se dirigía a Hogwarts a buscar al verdadero asesino, Peter Pettigrew.

- Contigo….- Ambos suspiraron en diferentes lugares, pero dijeron exactamente lo mismo.

**_Contigo…._**

Fin

----------

Espero que les haya gustado este fic, tiene un significado muy profundo para mí esta canción que se llama "Tan enamorados" y es de Ricardo Montaner. Así que espero le haya gustado. Solo pido un Review para este fic T.T Bye.

Los saluda: Hiro Black o Hiroshi Black, como gusten n.n


End file.
